Dark Times
by DarkVooDooGirlx666
Summary: Legolas finds himself torn between choosing to fight against the evil Sauron or escaping to the West with his beloved.
1. Only A Dream

Legolas stirred in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes. It was a cool summer night and a pale moon shone through the windows and onto the floor. A breeze lifted the curtains and he shivered. He got up and crossed the room and closed the window. He didn't know why, but he felt full of energy and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. Then, he realized it was because of the dream he just had. Looking out the window, he tried to remember the dream. It was a bad dream. He remembered the stench of countless Uruk-Hai and the cries of the wounded. He was fighting somewhere, like a war to end all wars. But it was only a dream he reassured himself. Only a dream. He clambered back into bed and fell asleep again. Little did he know how wrong he was.

It was a bright sunny morning and a sweet smell filled the air. He got up and dressed and went to the kitchens to get breakfast. After he ate, he went out to find Elrond. He found Elrond in an intense conversation with the head of the Elfish Security. 

"Are you sure you can confirm his news?" questioned Elrond.

"Yes, I'm sure. He is an honest hard-worker and I don't think he wants to jeopardize his current position, sir." replied the Head Elf.

He gave Legolas a curt nod before walking out of the room.

"What was that about?" said Legolas.

"None of your business, Legolas." said Elrond sternly. 

"But I have a right to know, Elrond. Why must you keep me so clueless?"

"Fine. However, you must not speak this information to anyone, you understand?"

"Yes, sir" replied Legolas eagerly.

Elrond looked at Legolas for a moment, as if examining his worth. Then, he looked out the window and said simply," There is news that a great evil is mustering his forces to take over Middle Earth."

"What?! How do you know that? Did it involve our security here in Rivendell?" 

"I know because one of our security elves was on patrol when an anonymous person took him behind the tree and told him he had some important news from the King of Gondor. The person turned out to be the king's own son. He told the security elf that he has traveled far to reach us and without notice. He said that soldiers from his kingdom who went to Mordor never came back. Their purpose for the trip was to claim an alliance with Mordor. When the king himself went to Mordor, he was refused at the gate. Then, the king started to go back but not before noticing that something strange was afoot. He felt something evil was taking place. As soon as the king came back, the soldiers with him told him that a band of Orcs were following them. The Orcs soon reached Gondor. One of the Orcs had a message from Mordor. The message was "Surrender and claim your allegiance to the new King of Mordor or face the prospect of war." The king refused and then the Orcs went on rampage, destroying parts of the city. They even tried to destroy the mighty Gondor army themselves." Elrond chuckled slightly. "Fortunately, they failed."

Legolas stood, stunned at this news. "They might be here soon, too, with the same message."

"If they do come, they will reach the same conclusion from me." said Elrond darkly. "Enough, be on your way Legolas. Kindly do not reveal this piece of news."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest that the people of Rivendell have a right to know what's going on. 

But Elrond put up his hand to stop him and said," They will know when the time is right."


	2. Romance & Chaos

"Fine, then. I'll keep my mouth shut," said Legolas reluctantly.

Legolas turned and walked out of the room. He headed towards the center of Rivendell, enjoying the sunshine and good weather. He strode into the square and then headed left through an alley way.  Ducking past a low archway, he came upon little, neat houses in a row.  He came to the number 22 house and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered the door.

"Ah, Legolas, Arilyte is in the garden. Do you want to come in?" said the woman with a warm smile.

"Yes, Rylieth," said Legolas, stepping inside the house. 

Inside, it was cool and dark. The inside was neatly kept and looked warm and homey. Rylieth led Legolas to the back door leading to the garden. "Arilyte is somewhere around here," she said, searching for her granddaughter.

"Don't worry, I'll find her," he said. He gave Rylieth a quick wave and set off to find her.

Meanwhile, Arilyte was picking some wenkryn flowers to brighten up her home with its beautiful, delicate white petals. She heard footsteps and glanced behind her. There, Legolas stood with a smile on his face. She loved the way the sun shone on him, his form outlined in a faint glow. She set the basket down and rushed into his arms. 

Legolas hugged her tight. It had been so long since he had seen her last. He inhaled the flowery scent of her hair as they embraced. He had missed her so much.

"We meet again, Arilyte," said Legolas, with a grin. She looked up at him, with her eyes sparkling. 

"You haven't lost your sense of humor I see," she said with a laugh. "It's been a long time since you last visited me. I heard you went to Lothlorien for something. What was it?" 

"I had to attend a Council of Celeborn. My father had me attend in his place so I can experience how politics really works," sighed Legolas. "I may be the son of a Noble but I do not envy them. The task is very tedious." 

"Er…Legolas," said Arilyte tentatively, "There's something I need to ask of you."

"Go ahead," said Legolas, sitting down on a tree stump with Arilyte in his lap.

"Well, I was wondering if you could spend the night here."

Legolas looked deeply into her eyes before he answered. "All right, I could stay here for the night. Anything for you." 

* * *

Legolas rolled over. His arm went around Arilyte and he drew closer to her. Her face, looking seraphic and glowing stunned him. He kissed her softly on the lips and she opened her blue-green eyes. 

"I love you, Legolas," her voice barely a whisper.

"I love you, too, Arilyte. Sleep now, you need some rest," said Legolas gently.

He kissed her again and watched her eyes close. All of a sudden, Legolas heard the Horn of Rivendell in the distance. He sat up quickly, awaking Arilyte. He knew that only the Horn was sounded when there was something important going on or worse, danger is near. He supposed Arilyte knew this too for her expression on her face was aghast. Legolas got up and started to dress quickly. He knew that sooner or later, he would have to be at the palace. 

"I-I'm sorry, I have to leave before my father finds out that I'm here," apologized Legolas.

"It's ok. I'm just worried what happened that caused the alarm." She looked slightly scared as if something terrible was going to happen to all of them.

"Don't worry, Elrond will sort it out. He has never failed us in his decisions. I'll try to come back as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay." She relaxed somewhat and kissed him good-bye. "Go through the back so no one will see you. You can find your way to the palace unseen."

"Okay, thanks." He hurried through her bedroom door and went outside. He glanced back at her and saw that she was watching through her window. He had an uneasy feeling that this was going to be the last time he would see her. Stealing through the trees, he found a way into the palace from the kitchens. At this time, the kitchens were deserted and he had no problem being spotted. He ran into the main hallway and almost ran into his father.

"Slow down, Legolas, you'll break something," said his father, not noticing why his son was coming from the kitchens, panting.

"Sure, father, what happened?" said Legolas, taking a deep lungful of air.

"A large group of scavengers have raided some small towns of Rivendell. The towns are so far away from here that we only reached the warning now. The recent reports show that the scavengers are vicious and are very tough. There is a Council of Elrond in the meeting room, that's where I'm going right now." 

They both walked to the meeting room and as they walked in, the whole room was in chaos. 

"I WILL NOT RISK THE RISK OF ENDANGERING MY PEOPLE!" 


	3. Bring It

(A/N) Sorry I took so long writing this third chapter. I wanted to put more action and I put lots of detail. R&R please!

Elrond was in a heated argument with one of the Nobles. 

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing about it!" said the Noble angrily. His face was contorted with such rage that Legolas was shocked when he recognized him. It was his father's old friend, Hethgrel. 

"I know that. But we cannot let our actions give way to hastiness." Elrond sat down heavily with a sigh. It became more apparent than ever how old he looked. Worry lines were etched into his face, making him look like a stone carving.

Hethgrel glared at a spot just above Elrond's shoulder. "We need to act quickly though. The brutes will not have patience"

All of a sudden, the elaborate doors swung open. About twenty palace guards strode in with three of "the brutes." The guards held their hands behind their backs so they would not escape. The Orcs were a tough and menacing, glaring at everyone. The one who looked most intimidating spoke to Elrond. Orcs at first look dumb but they can be very clever race.

"We know that you know what we're here for," he said bluntly. 

Elrond looked him squarely in the eyes and said, "No."

The Orc smiled devilishly. His smile showed all his teeth which were pointed and yellow. "You will regret your decision Elrond. The Dark Lord, Sauron, will have you pay."

And what amazed Legolas even was to see Elrond smiling back.

"Bring it on."

* * *

The Council of Elrond was dismissed and the members filed out. The guards with the Orcs exited first and headed towards the opposite hallway. The Orcs were to be released and sent back to Mordor with Elrond's answer. Meanwhile, Legolas' father had stayed behind to talk with Elrond and Legolas was left to do anything. The morning was still early and he decided to get breakfast. 

However, on his way to the kitchens, he spotted the Orcs being sent away. He wanted to see them leave so he took a detour around to the entrance. He crouched down, peering around the shrubbery. The Orcs apparently had horses to ride back and they were just getting on. The guards retreated back to the entrance when the leader jumped down and started to attack with his war axe. The sound of the Orc hitting the ground was enough to put the guards in action. They drew their swords out of their sheaths and started towards him down the marble steps. The two other Orcs took the hint and jumped off their steeds and backed up their leader. The guards, who were outnumbered three to two, started to back up the steps past Legolas' hiding place. The sound of steel clashing in mid-air was deafening. The Orc ran his sword through one of the guard's side. The guard fell, clutching his wound. Legolas was horrified when he saw the smile on the Orc's face. The Orc swung his sword in a huge arc and brought it down on the guards head.  Legolas winced as he heard the spurt of blood and looked away from the slaughter. He looked back and saw all three of the Orcs advancing on the lone guard. He felt sorry for the guy. 

He thought about running to the side door but something inside made him stay. He saw the sword still in his owner's hand within an arm's length and took it. The three Orcs had finally killed the guard and were now trying to open the huge, elaborate doors. Legolas' heart was pounding furiously behind his ribcage, as if it were about to explode. His breathing increased and he jumped forward. The Orcs were taken by surprise and he slashed at the first one. The blade glanced off of the armor harmlessly. He saw a weak point in the armor and thrust his blade through it. It was the killing blow. The Orc fell and his comrades were in a short period of shock. Then with renewed anger, the two Orcs attacked Legolas. He parried and slashed at the Orc's neck where it was left exposed for maximum movement. Two down, one to go. The last Orc had to be the biggest he's ever seen in his life. The handle of his axe had to be at least the length of his leg. They circled each other, giving Legolas time to think where to attack. The Orc lunged towards him, his axe held high above his head and before he could bring it down, he pointed the point of the blade to a place between the legs and brought the blade upwards. Then, he dodged the blow of the axe by side-stepping to his right. The Orc sank to his knees and toppled to the ground. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins so rapidly he felt like he would blow up. 

The doors opened behind him and he turned around. The members of The Council of Elrond were staring, white-faced with shock at the dead figures of the Orcs and at Legolas, who they assumed to be responsible but they did not believe it. 

"D-did you….do t-this?" said Hethgrel

Legolas nodded slowly.

Hethgrel fainted.


	4. Aftermath

Legolas was escorted inside by some of the members. He looked at their faces and saw some of them were very serious and kept sneaking glances at him. They led him towards where his father was with Elrond. He could tell from his father's expression that he was furious. As he drew closer, he remembered the confidence he had when he faced the Orcs. 

He drew on that and felt braver standing up to his father's lecture.

"Legolas, did you know what you just did?" His father's voice came out strained.

But, his confidence evaporated like water on a stove.

"N-no, s-sir."

At this point, Elrond put a hand on his father's shoulder to calm him down.  It didn't do any good.

"I am very disappointed in you. Do you realize that now Sauron will wage war upon us?"

"But the Orcs killed the guards and tried to get back inside!"

Everyone stopped dead. His father looked him in the eyes.

"Are you meaning to tell me _you _didn't kill the guards?" His eyes seemed to penetrate his soul and it made him shiver.

"No, of course not," said Legolas, firmly.

His father looked at him again and didn't say a word.

***

After the Council of Elrond heard Legolas' say about the incident, Legolas was allowed to go home. As he and his father walked to their house, Legolas remembered his promise to Arilyte. It was too late and it would throw suspicion on Legolas if he was caught sneaking around. With a heavy heart, he set off towards his house. His father didn't say anything to him at the hearing and Legolas assumed that he would give him a good talk when they got home. They reached the door or their house and his father stopped to open the door.  

When they walked in, his mother was still up, anxiously waiting for her husband. When she saw Legolas, she raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at her husband. He avoided her gaze and started to make elf coffee. Legolas and his mom watched the whole process, waiting for him to speak. First, his father got the water and put it on the stove. Then, he got the coffee can and spooned out some coffee grinds into the holder. He sat down at the table and they followed his lead. The water started to sputter and hiss and the coffee started to come out into the pot. They all watched the coffee stream into the pot and fill it up. Soon, the coffee was done and he got up to get three mugs and spoons and some sugar and milk. He set them on the table and got the coffee pot. He poured the coffee into each of the mugs and gave everyone a spoon. He poured the milk and added sugar to each. With all of this done, this was only the beginning. His father cleared his throat but did not say anything. There was an awkward silence. Then….

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know why Legolas is here," said his mom.

"Mom, I can explain," offered Legolas. He wanted to get this over with as quick as he can so he can tell Arilyte what happened.

"No, let me explain." 

His father drank some coffee and started to talk.

"This is going to take a while."

Later…

His mother sat there, still absorbing all this information. Amazingly, she took this all in very calmly. Legolas was just worried that she might think this was a joke of some sort.

"So, you mean to tell me that my little baby took on **THREE** Orcs?" she said in slightly disbelieving tone.

"Yes, I did. And don't call me that mom."

She looked at her husband. She had always trusted him, even if some situations were...unusual. But this was the strangest by far. He looked at her and she knew he was not lying. She sighed and said abruptly, "It's late. Let's get to bed."

She knew that she was going to have a talk with her husband in bed.

***

Legolas lay in his bed in his old room He couldn't sleep. After all, he did take down three Orcs, three against one. Not very good odds. He silently got up and crept across the floor to the second-story window. He needed to talk to someone. Arilyte's house was too far away. Then, he thought of Bruck. How could he not have thought of him sooner? He was sure Bruck wouldn't be asleep because it was a full moon tonight. 

Back when he and Bruck were younger, they snuck out and headed towards the river with some other friends every full moon. They used to build a campfire and tell stories and jokes until dawn. They never got caught but the tradition soon ended when Bruck's little sister found out where her big bro kept going at night. She never told but it was very risky with a little sister involved. But, he felt that Bruck was now doing it again except in a different place. And Legolas knew just where that was.

He stalked slowly through the grass in the garden. He headed towards the ford in the river, where they used to be and they weren't there. If they were where he suspected….

He turned around and headed towards the lake. He cut through the wooded parts and came upon a clearing and sure enough, they were there. He peered behind a tree at them. His heart rose. He saw all of his old friends and Bruck there, sitting around the fire. He came out and they were startled at the appearance of him.  

"Um, hi, " timidly said Legolas.

 "Legolas is that really you?" asked an incredulous Bruck.

"Yeah, long time no see, huh?" smiled Legolas, sitting down on a tree stump. He looked around and saw some of his old friends smiling at him. He relaxed a bit.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. So, do you want to tell some of your stories for us?" 

"Well, ok." Legolas started to tell them about his adventures outside of Rivendell.

***

The sun was just rising and Legolas said his good-byes to his friends. He had to get back to his house before his parents found out he wasn't there. He half ran, half walked to his house. He climbed through the window and his right leg was over the window sill when he heard his mother's voice. 

"Leggy, wake up!" she sang.

He scrambled quickly over the window sill and dove into the bed. Just in time. His mom opened the door. 

"I made your favorite breakfast, Legolas. Come down and eat."

"Ok, thanks, mom."

As soon as he was sure that his mom went down, he messed up his hair and clothes to make the illusion that he had slept. He came down and sat at the table. His father wasn't there yet and his mom was busy preparing breakfast. Then, his father plodded into the room and took some coffee. He yawned and casually said," Legolas, you have to go with me to work today. They called a hearing about yesterday's…incident. You have to be there and tell what happened. Don't worry," he said quickly, seeing the look on his face. "You're not in trouble. They just want to hear your side of the story."

"Ok." He wondered when he could finally get away and talk to Arilyte. 

His mom set down a plate of eggs and pancakes and he started to eat. However, the food didn't really taste like it should.


End file.
